ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigantis
Gigantis is a kaiju who was responsible for the deaths of many Ultras on Zeo's home planet. He even killed most of Zeo's family. History Gigantis is a Elemental Kaiju who's origins are unknown. One thing for certain is that he originated from somewhere in space. Gigantis is a fierce Kaiju that has destroyed many civilizations in the past. His history is a bit complicated as he has a habit of appearing, disappearing, and re-appearing. His first attack on record was when he appeared on Planet Baltan. He proceeded to wreak havoc on their home planet. He eventually forced one group of Baltans off the planet. Those baltan eventually left in search of a new home. He eventually set off some of their nuclear weapons while he was wreaking havoc. The place was eventually destroyed and he flew away in search of another civilization. His second appearance was when he appeared in Baraji. There he was attacked by Antlar who was terrorizing the civilization. Gigantis challenged the kaiju. After a while, he managed to injure the ant/beetle-like Kaiju. Antlar eventually disappeared into the sand. Gigantis flew back into outer space. There he came face to face with Ultraman Noa. Instead of fighting him, Gigantis flew past him. Noa eventually went on earth and gave the people of Baraji the Stone of Baraji. After that he disappeared for a while again. About a week later Gigantis appears on Planet TBA and starts to wreak havoc once again. However, there was one thing Gigantis never expected....5 robot versions of him! One for every form Gigantis had! Gigantis proceeded to fight all of the robots but they were easily overwhelming him. Gigantis had no other choice but to retreat and then left shortly after, leaving the Robots victorious. Hearing news that Gigantis was possible to defeat, the Celos decided to make their own Mecha-Gigantis. A month later, Gigantis arrives on Grion X69 and attacks the Celo. They unleash all of their military and weapons on to him. While Gigantis is being stalled, Mecha-Gigantis is undergoing final preparations. After a while Gigantis destroys the military and heads over to the MG construction site it the mountain range. Once Gigantis arrives, MG is activated and prepares to fight. For a while MG gained the upperhand until it got its own beam reflected back at it. Gigantis then mercilessly began destroying MG before finishing him off by destroying his body, leaving only his head. He then set the surrounding area on fire and continues his attack. Gigantis then destroys and kills most of the planet's inhabitants and then disappears once again. Then he was spotted chasing a Bogar. He chased it onto Aarb. He eventually lost it and flew away. About a year after the events of Geed, he appeared in Tokyo has caused havoc. Many Ultras such as Geed, Orb, and Ginga tried to defeat the beast but with no prevail. He was eventually sealed away in a ravine under Tokyo by the Ultra Brothers. He was mummified after many years. Then one day in the year 2030, He was awoken by Ultraman Zeo who was fighting another kaiju and seemed to be losing the battle. And then out of nowhere, Gigantis bursted out of the ground and promptly tackled the kaiju and fought it and eventually won. Gigantis then turned his attention to Zeo and preformed a powerful uppercut on the weakened Ultra with his hook hand which launched Zeo into the air. Gigantis then smacked Zeo with his tail which sent him flying through many buildings which caused Zeo's color timer to start blinking. Zeo eventually turned back into his human disguise. Gigantis returned throughout the week and defeated Zeo about three times. The fourth time they fought, Zeo defeated him by using the Animarium Bow, although Zeo had to shoot Gigantis with it 4 times. And thus, the Kaiju's wrath was put to an end. Body Features *'Crescent': The Crescent on Gigantis' head is the source of his power. It's also how he transforms into his different forms *'Claws': Gigantis has three large, sharp claws on each hand. *'Sails': In his normal form, he has three sails on his back which helps him steer while flying. *'Pincer Tail': On his normal and fire forms Abilities *'Flight': Gigantis can fly at speeds of mach 6. *'Type Changing': Gigantis has the ability to change forms. His forms are based off of the elements such as Water or Fire. *'Collapse-able Claws': Gigantis's claws can collapse together and can form a hook hand. *'Water Breathing': Gigantis can breath underwater. Weaknesses Pretty much the only weakness Gigantis has is that if you destroy the Crescent on his head, his ability to type change is gone. However, Zeo never actually used this weakness to his advantage in the battle for unknown reasons (Most Likely because he never knew). Forms - Water Type= Gigantis Water Type Gigantis can change into his Water Form which specializes in in Water moves. He is also a very fast swimmer in this form. Techniques Special *'Water Blast': Gigantis can shoot a powerful stream of water from his mouth. *'Electric Blast': Even though this isn't a water move, Gigantis can shoot a beam of Electricity at the enemy. Physical *'Gigarium whip': Gigantis can whip the foe with his tail and is extremely painful. *'Giga Throw': Gigantis grabs the enemy's arms and throws them on the ground multiple times. *'Uppercut': Gigantis can preform a powerful uppercut that can launch enemies into the air. **He can can do this while he has his hook hands as well. *'Power Punch': A strong punch. *'Power Kick': A powerful kick. *'Hammer Claw': Gigantis can bash opponents on the head with his hook hand. *'Flying mare': Gigantis grabs the head and neck of the enemy and swings them about and then throws them. *'Ultra Swing': Similar to the flying mare, Gigantis usually grabs the tail of the beast or if it's an UItra, he grabs their arm, and lifts them over his head. - Fire Type= Gigantis Fire Type Gigantis's Fire form. It specializes in fire moves. One downside is that it needs to cool off more. Techniques Special *'Plasma Fireball': Gigantis can shoot an extremely powerful fire ball from his mouth. He can also shoot them rapidly. *'Flamethrower': Gigantis can shoot a stream of fire from his mouth. *'Destroyer Ray': A combination of the Flamethrower and the Plasma Fireball. Physical TBA - Earth Type= Gigantis Earth Type Gigantis's Earth Type is heavier than the other forms so it is very slow but it makes up for it by being very strong. Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA - Sky Type= Gigantis Wind Type Gigantis's last Elemental Form. This form is very quick and agile. Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA - }} Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Zeoverse